Luke (The Community)
Ben Luke, better known as Luke is the main protagonist in Wiliam Carver's The Community, an upcoming movie which released on August 17th 2014. He is the leader of his community and is later forced to leave. He and the group are attacked by zombie minions. Pre-Attack The Community Luke has spent a long time in the community and has worked hard on it and making it grow, he may have lived near it. Other than this, not much is known about his life before the attack. However, it is revealed Luke built the community and started running it when he was 18 years old. When he left William's group, he started making plans to make sure he doesn't find them. He has so far built his community with himself, Owen, Thomas (Deceased), Sarah, Arthur, his mom, Johnny (Deceased) and Nathan (Deceased). It was revealed in "Divided" that Luke used to rob shops but never got caught. Post Attack Season 1 Episode 1: The Rise Of William Luke first appears in this episode outside of the community hunting. He finds a man called Johnny. He tells him he doesn't want to shoot and calmly invites Johnny into the community. He asks if anyone's in there. Owen and Thomas open the gate for him and Luke introduces their new recruiter, Johnny. He shows Johnny around the house. It is revealed he has a dog. Luke and his group gather round the backyard. Soon after, Luke spots a bird and mentions he'd eat it. The bird gets away and he runs back. Episode 2: Divided Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 3: Moving On Is Dangerous Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 4: No More Ruins Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 5: Attack Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 6: 30 Days No Attack Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 7: Community In Ruins Luke will appear in this episode Episode 8: The Search Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 9: Cry Luke Luke will appear in this episode. Episode 10: Into Hell Luke will appear in this episode. Season 2 To Be Added Trivia *Luke was born on October 15th, 1989. *Luke's main sidearm is a Colt Python, similar to Carver from The Walking Dead. **The only difference is Carver uses the 4" barrel when Luke uses the 8" barrel. *Due to episode 10 being titled "Into Hell", he might get devoured in "Cry Luke". *Luke is the first person in The Community to have his name and model leaked. *William Carver has confirmed in episode 1 Luke will mention to have been running the community for 6 years. *Luke appears to share multiple similarities with Luke from The Walking Dead. **Both are younger members of the group **Both became a group leader **Both of their main melee weapons is a Machete. *Listening to the leaked beginning of "Moving On Is Dangerous" reveals Luke will get shot presumably by William in the upcoming episode. Appearances Season 1 *The Rise Of William *Divided *Moving On Is Dangerous *No More Ruins *Attack *30 Days No Attack *Community In Ruins *The Search *Cry Luke *Into Hell Category:Protagonists Category:The Community Category:Group Leader Category:Season 1 Category:Tritagonist Category:Deurtagonists Category:Alive Category:Stubs Category:1989 Births Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters